habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The Concrastinators
This page is about the party called, "The Concrastinators." History In January 2014, Zay found a link to Habitica (then, HabitRPG) on Tumblr. They then enlisted their spouse, Puddi!, to join in February 2014, officially marking the beginning of the party, "The Concrastinators." The two remained the only Concrastinators until SweetenedPoison joined them in March 2015, marking the beginning of the party's expansion. The Name A concrastinator is one who does their work way ahead of time (basically, the exact opposite of a procrastinator). The name of the party is a direct inference to this concept. We seek to accomplish our goals in a timely fashion, rather than put them off until the last minute. Of course, nobody is perfect. Everyone has their off days and we understand this. "The Concrastinators" were chosen simply as a reminder of the ideal—one that we can help each other strive toward. Mission Statement The Concrastinators party is rooted in the belief of taking proactive actions towards one's life goals (regardless of how big or small those goals are), taking initiative, demonstrating a drive for self-improvement, and assisting others around them to achieve their goals, too. Party Rules In order to maintain a fluid Habitica environment, The Concrastinators believe in following the rules listed out below: The Concrastinator Rules #'Join the party challenge "Operation Socialization."' This encourages participation in the party chat. Plus, we love meeting new people and getting to know our fellow Concrastinators, so don't be shy! #'Remain active. '''Habitica is best enjoyed when everyone is working hard towards their individual goals. The party expects you, as a member, to remain active as much as possible. #'Be responsible. All we ask is that our members take responsibility and exercise it; think of the party and how your actions affect us. #'''RESPECT. Everyone comes from different walks of life, backgrounds, ethnicities, you name it. That's why it's important for all Concrastinators to respect everyone in the party and ''in Habitica, period. #'Be appropriate. Since Habitica is home to people of all ages, we ask that all Concrastinators act maturely and speak appropriately while online. Anything vulgar or rude should never be posted in the party or in Habitica. #'Be mindful. '''If topics come up in chat that make certain members feel bad or uncomfortable, they are encouraged to use the codeword ''"anyhoo..." to signal to others that the subject should immediately be changed without fuss or questions. We ask that everyone respects this and does their best to avoid these topics in the future. Please include this word in your answer to the last question of the application form. Removal From Party Depending on the severity of situations, most members will receive a warning before party removal. Since Habitica is about support and encouraging people to better themselves, The Concrastinators always seek to do so first before even considering removing someone from the party. However, in cases that are extreme or in cases of constant rule infringement, members may be removed. Quest Policy Looking to complete a specific quest? *Either start it up yourself or ask your fellow party members if they have it. We'll do our best to get it done! *Add your name to the Quest Waitlist. If you're next on the list, go ahead and share your quest. *It is highly encouraged that you start quests 24 hours''' after sending out invitations. This will help ensure that those who do join will actively participate. *If you think you won't be able to handle your dailies during a busy week, do not join a quest with a powerful boss. Those doing constant, high damage to the party will be given a warning. Further damage will result in being kicked from the group. Quest Waitlist Guidelines By request of many of The Concrastinators, we have decided to implement the use of a Quest Waitlist. This waitlist is to help maintain a constant flow of available quests and allow everyone the chance to share a quest with the party. The guidelines for its use are as follows: *If you would like to share a quest with the party, please place your "Username" and the "Quest Title" on the spreadsheet in the columns provided. In the third column, please indicate that you are providing the quest by inserting "Providing". *If you would like to request a specfic quest, please do so in the party chat, as well as on the spreadsheet. There is a third section on the spreadsheet to indicate this. Insert "Requesting" in the third column if you are requesting a specific quest. *If you would like to provide a quest that is being requested by someone on the waitlist, simply insert a new line underneath their request with your name and "Providing" in the third column. *You may only have your name on the list twice at a single time. Please be considerate and allow for one of the two names to clear the list before adding another back on. *Try to keep the quests unique. If the person above you is sharing a quest, please try to share a different quest. Back-to-back quests are fine, but let's try to add a little variety! *Do not change or adjust the order of the spreadsheet. Everyone else is waiting to share their quest, so please be patient. The only exception to this rule is if the party leaders (Zay, Puddi!, and SweetenedPoison) need to change the order due to an inactive member. *If a member is up next on the list, the party leaders will wait a full 24 hours for the member to log on and share the quest. If they do not, a party leader will simply share the quest that is up next to allow for the quest waitlist to keep moving. If the member returns afterward and would like to share a quest, they will have to add their name to the end of the waitlist and wait their turn once more. *Only the party leaders may clear the spreadsheet. Concratinator Questing *Guidelines* These aren’t rules, they are guidelines. The principles are to allow lots of quests to happen, to allow everyone to set quests that they want and to allow everyone to have a go at the boss. First, see above for how to use the Quest waitlist. Once it is your turn, please issue the quest invitation within 24 hours. After that, it is open to the next person to start their quest and you will be sent to the bottom of the list. 24 hours after issuing the invitation, please use the begin quest button to start the quest. Not all Concrastinators will either accept or decline and quests will never automatically start for us because we are a large group and not everyone logs on every day. The first time you cron, please try to limit your damage to 50% of the boss’s max hit points (e.g. for a boss that started with 600 points, on your first go try to do around 300 max) if you can. Very low hitpoint monsters will be impossible for some of us to avoid killing straight off, but that’s life. It’s only where extra damage is optional (mages and warriors) that you need to be careful. Once you have cronned for the first time, you can do as much damage as you like. You can do 2000 points if you are able. By sticking to this routine, everyone has a chance to have a go. As it works out two big hits might kill off the boss very quickly anyway, but that doesn’t matter – it’s the principle of cooperation that counts. Also the more people who get a chance to hit, the more the accountability of not damaging party members comes into play. These guidelines were reached via several discussions within the party over a year or so. That means that they are all subject to change so if you have a suggestion or would like a different approach, speak up and (re)start the discussion! Concrastinator Perks The Concrastinators are a group of supportive individuals that encourage self-development, growth, and openness. Members are invited to share their current goals and progess, host events, put a marker on the Concrastinator World Map to indicate their location, and join fellow partymates in the Concrastinator Challengers guild where challenges of all types are hosted and shared amongst the party. While optional, these are provided as a means for the party to help each other remain accountable. Additionally, occasional events (such as movie nights, online games, etc.) are held by party leaders throughout the year, as well as feedback surveys that are designed to help improve further aspects of the party. Membership Joining The Concrastinators If you are interested in joining The Concrastinators, please fill out this simple form. Also, please leave your current party if applicable and allow a couple days for us to look over your application. Thank you! Following the rules and being active in the party are our biggest requirements for membership. ---- Active Members ---- Sleeping Members Because of the active nature of this party, some members may want to take a break for a while. Once admitted, members can come and go as they please; they are always welcome back! *elisaeliza *Brycer9 *elasti *tyler_zyco *parks413 *1nv41n *Luno *Betsy Marchena *syotyy *Divsgops *Pants *Alan *Dolce Vita *buzzer *phbreng *Muja *Heraclitus *Cleonys *Cleopblue *Zaqq the Uncouth *Marie *Hirokuu *Thiago93br *Coachman *Magellus *Malachii *frankasosa *ribbitboing *Kulti *efb92 *Elizabeth Böhme *ElliotJW *Xerom *Daniel Coone *Khaleesi *Richard Ivan *Jim *Anthyitis *kiranpaul *John Whisperwind *Janockah *unidentified *MayDragon *Abbadon188 *aqlanglois *WoozleInc *gully *TheAmoebaMan *troublemaking *sanserifs *subrenah *smmfd *marychan *CookieButter *mrspacecat *otherfireangel *gitomiko *ghostmadlittlemiss *Truxi *goldh00ps *mcgi97 *Zoroh *plutu *nemoyatpeace *yayannabelle *Enoch4gor *Goldauge *enderflame *Chariza *CAZ *StormyScribe *BillieDino *ForestSoom *NotoriousPIG *namreh01 *DArtsy *Pinewoodog Category:Parties Category:The Armory